Kismet
by hadiknowhowtosavealife
Summary: Since she was nine, Kim wanted to be with Jared Cameron. Now, he wants her and she is sure that he is hiding something from her. So, until he tells her, she won't allow her dreams to come true... (Rewritten)


**Hello, Twilight fandom! I really don't know why I'm writing this one-shot…I guess I've been reading too many fanfictions about Kim and Jared. I hope you enjoy and forgive my grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**Title: Kismet**

La Push is a really small town. It's very beautiful, but still small. Therefore, everyone has known each other since they were little. Everyone went to the same kindergarten, same elementary school, same middle school and, of course, same high school. What are the odds of not knowing someone? Very small. And, unfortunately, that's where I come in.

My name is Kim Connweller, I'm sixteen (but still treated as a little child), I live with my parents and my annoying sister, who is in that particular devilish phase between the ten and twelve years old, I have one great friend called Mila, who has no shame and is the best of every class she is in, and, the most important fact about me, I have a huge crush on Jared Cameron since I was nine.

Who is Jared Cameron, you wonder? Not the most popular guy in school (I thank God my story isn't a cliché about the nerd girl in love with the most popular guy). But he does okay. I mean, everyone knows each other, right? Not really. Here's the terrible truth: Even though he has been in the same class as me since first grade and has been sitting next to me in History for the past four years, he doesn't know who I am. Well, I'm the girl who lends him a pencil once in a while, or lets him copy the exercises and cheat on the test.

But our feelings are the completely opposite. During History class, I keep dreaming about the day when he finally looks at me and realizes I'm the one, while he keeps texting his latest girlfriend, Carmen, and making fun of the teacher with his friends. During lunch, I keep dreaming he will sit next to me and get to know me till he finally asks me out, while he flirts with his girlfriend and laughs out loud with his friends. At night, I lay on my bed, dreaming about how wonderful would be if he showed up at my window, while he is probably hanging out with his girlfriend or his friends.

I'm not particularly a fan either of his girlfriend or of his friends. Well, Carmen isn't a Barbie. She is just like the rest of us; however she had her hair died a few years ago. Yes, she is blonde, but not a bimbo. She is nice. We're in the same Math class, which, I must say, is where Jared asked her to be his girlfriend. She volunteers. She is a straight-a student. She is simply perfect. Maybe that's why Jared asked her out…

His friends are the typically popular kids, who, unlike Carmen, do believe they are superior to the rest of the school. Some of them used to bully me. Till this day I've no idea why they stopped tormenting me. Well, at least, Jared never hurt me. Of course not, what am I thinking? I was invisible to him. I would always be invisible to him…I mean, after all these years, what were the odds of Jared Cameron finally noticing me?

"Isn't it odd?" Mila asked, during lunch, eyeing the canteen.

"What?"

"Your lovely crush has been missing classes for almost a week and half. And now Paul has decided to skip as well." She stated, caressing her upper lip with her yoghurt spoon. "Interesting..."

I frowned. "Mila, what are you suggesting?"

She put the spoon down and looked at me with her big green eyes full of suspicion. "What if they are starting a gang or something? I mean, I saw Sam Uley with Jared two days ago. And, must I add, they were looking pretty…hunky. And now Paul is gone? Suspicious, my dear, very suspicious."

I stared at her, starting to believe she was out of her mind.

"Hunky, Mila? Really?"

"Really, really hunky!"

"What does that have to do with a gang or Paul skipping class?" I asked her, forgetting my lunch for a few minutes.

"They are training to be a powerful gang and decided to push Paul into it." She explained her theory. "It makes sense, right?"

I blinked twice, open-mouthed, and then shook my head. "No, it doesn't, Mila. What kind of show have you been watching?"

"Big Bang Theory, why?" She answered.

"You're insane." I replied and decided to finish my lunch, ignoring whatever crazy thing she could say next.

A few days later, Jared finally decided to show up. He was late for History, as usual, and interrupted the class, shocking everyone with how tall he was, how hunky he was and how serious and quiet he was.

"Well, take a seat, Mr. Cameron, I'm sure you still know which one is." I blushed, staring at the table next to mine. "And I hope you're ready for a new…dose of History…" Mr. Jordan added, studying his student. That boy had certainly started to do drugs.

Jared nodded and walked in silence to his seat. He sat down, stretching his legs until they almost touched the feet of the girl in front of him. He was so freaking tall now. What had happened to him? Maybe Mila had been right, maybe Sam Uley decided to start a gang and invited Jared.

"Now, let's go on. Can someone tell me where Mr. Cameron stopped me? Hum…Miss Connweller?" He called for me, as I knew he would since he hated me. And why did he hate me? Because he knew I did great in the other classes, except his. Jared was the one to blame. I've always paid attention to every move he made in the expectation of him finally noticing me.

"You were talking about…" I started, trying to remember some details.

"That's a great start, Miss Connweller, please go on…" He mocked me.

Some students laughed. That triggered my memory.

"The Russian Revolution, specifically about Lenine and his big contribution to the revolution. And then you were going to add Trotsky and his influence, but Jared interrupted you, sir." I summarized, impressing him. Of course I had been paying attention. Jared hadn't been in the class before.

"Well done, Miss Connweller, I'm impressed. Now, Trotsky was the founder and the first leader of the Red Army. Anyone knows who the Red Army was? Yes, Miss Fannon?" He let Nancy talk. She was his favourite student.

Since Jared was once again in the class, I stopped paying attention to Mr. Jordan. I glanced at the boy next to me and saw him staring at the ceiling, completely bored to death. I smiled. He was even hunkier than before, that's for sure, but I still saw in him adorableness. I remembered the adorable nine-year-old boy who gave me a rose in Valentine's Day because the teacher had said he needed to be nicer to the girls. So, he gave a flower to each girl in class. And when he gave that rose to me, smiling as if it were Christmas, I knew I would dream about that boy for many years.

I sighed. I needed to forget him, I knew that. I just believed it was an impossible thing to do. Well, not impossible. All I need was to give me a no answer, so I could really accept the fact that I would never have him. But, obviously, I would never have the guts to tell him my feelings, so I was stuck. And, even though I had dated two guys in the past, I'd break up with them after a month because Jared was the one I dreamt about at night…It's sad, I know…

"MISS CONNWELLER?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted, scared. The entire class laughed and I noticed that Jared was staring at me with wide-opened eyes.

"Could you please pay attention to what I'm saying, Miss Connweller?!" Mr. Jordan complained. "I've asked you a question."

"I…I'm not feeling well." I lied.

Mr. Jordan didn't buy my lame excuse.

"You were fine fifteen minutes ago, Miss Connweller." He replied.

"My head started to hurt…And…" I was interrupted by someone putting their extremely warm hand on my forehead.

"She is really hot, Mr. Jordan."

Speechless, everyone looked to the guy next to me. Now I was actually feeling dizzy. Jared Cameron was touching my forehead!

"Oh, really, Mr. Cameron?"

"I'm dead serious, sir. Maybe I should take her to the nurse?" He volunteered. I stared at him, astonished. Was that boy out of his mind? Out of the blue, he was helping me with my stupid, little lie. Being part of a gang was certainly messing with his head.

Mr. Jordan allowed Jared to take me to the nurse since he wanted to continue the class without any more interruptions or people day dreaming instead of paying attention.

On our way to the nurse, I was really quiet, glancing at Jared once in a while. He was the one that needed a nurse with that hot temperature.

"So, why did I have to save you?" He started a small talk.

I shrugged.

"I…I was day dreaming…"

Jared laughed out loud and smiled at me with a goofy face. I gulped, finally seeing the old Jared, the one that missed classes because he was sick, not because he had decided to join a gang, the one that declared his love to Carmen in front of everyone in our Math class, the one that gave me a rose seven years ago…

"If I may ask…What were you day dreaming about?" He asked

_You, _I answered in my mind, blushing. "Nothing important…"

"Oh, come on. I saved your ass back there. Tell me the truth."

I could do that, couldn't I? All I had to do was not give any details…Not tell him I was day dreaming about him…That I was moping about how he would never be mine…

"A boy…" I replied.

Jared got tense and stopped walking.

"What boy?"

"I can't tell…I'd embarrassed myself."

"You can trust me." He replied. I noticed his hands were shaking slightly.

I snorted.

"What?" He asked, rising an eyebrow.

"No offense, Jared, but…You never talked to me before…You're not exactly my best friend…You're not even an acquaintance…"

I don't know why, but my reply hurt his feelings. I could see it in his eyes. And his shaking hands stopped.

"I'm sorry…" Jared muttered.

I shrugged.

"It's fine."

He glanced at me, shyly. He opened his mouth to say anything, but closed it, regretting.

"So, are we really going to the nurse?" I asked him.

Instead of answering my question, he replied with something that took me by surprise.

"Can we be friends, then?" He questioned me, shy.

"Ah…" What was I supposed to say? My crush wanted to be my friend! All I wanted was to jump and squeal with Mila. "Sure…Why not?"

His smile was so big and sincere that I believed I was making his day way better than he had thought it would be.

"Thank you, Kim…"

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, of course." He replied with that big smile still making me blush.

"Y-you're welcome…"

A month later my life was upside down. Not in the bad way, I mean… Jared was everywhere, always next to me, talking and making me laugh. Mila was complete astonished when he started hanging out with us. She had said that maybe that was my chance with him. I still didn't believe he would ever feel the same way I did. He just wanted to be my friend. Or that's what I wanted to believe in…

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with a killer look.

Jared smile and shrugged.

"I want to study with you."

"My dad is at home!" I exclaimed, looking over my shoulder. My dad was somewhere in the kitchen, trying a new, weird Spanish traditional plate. He was a chef at a local restaurant and his family, including me, obviously, was his victims every time he decided to try something new.

"So?"

"So? So, he will start thinking you're my boyfriend and that's not cool." I explained, although I had actually been lying on my bed, day dreaming about him and how wonderful it would be if he asked me out…

"And that's not cool why?" Jared asked, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. "You wouldn't want me as your boyfriend? What's wrong with me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You have a girlfriend, Jared!" I reminded him. It killed me seeing Carmen around him sometimes. Even if he would ignore her most of the time…

"Carmen and I…" He started, balancing slightly his body. "We're going through a really, really bad phase…"

"It's just a phase." I said. "It's over before you know it."

He made a face.

"Not sure about it…But that's not why I came here." He changed the topic before I started to ramble about how he should fix things with Carmen. If a look could kill, I'd be dead a long time ago… Jared starting to hang out with me provoked an inexplicable jealousy in Carmen. I mean, she was ten times better than me, she was the perfect girl, why be jealous of me? I was just his friend…And I was over the moon just being that.

"Jared, my dad is at home…"

"And I'm just your friend." Then he added something under his breath that I didn't understood. "So, it's cool."

I sighed.

"What do you need to study?"

He shrugged.

"Anything you are studying."

I frowned.

"What?"

He smiled happily as if I had just made him day ten times better. He always gave me that smile…It scared me sometimes…Why was he so happy with my company?

"I just want to spend time with you." He answered. I was open-mouthed. "Is that a problem?" He asked, seeing how shocked I was. I knew it wasn't something new, but I always got surprised.

I shook my head.

"N-no…Of course not…" I opened the door wider and let him come in. "So, we'll study English?"

He laughed and caressed my cheek. I wasn't sure on what type of drugs he was on since I wasn't sure which one would cause such a hot body temperature. (I seriously wonder what that boy, plus Paul Lahote and Sam Uley, was up to…They obviously weren't normal! I mean, they were all huge now and hunkier than ever and…they all had this serious facial expression while walking around the town that, in my point of view, meant protection. They were always guarded and were hidden something...)

"That's good to me." He replied and took my hand, ready to be once again guided to be room. He had already been there, but not with my father at home. "I am actually having problems with that subject…" He added with a smirk.

We didn't study. We lay on my bed and listed the things that pissed us the most.

I wanted to believe that was us just being friends, but it was impossible. While I was talking, explaining why such thing pissed me off, Jared would stare at me intently, sometimes caressing my hand or my cheek, with a tiny smile on his face. He looked at me as if I were the most precious thing he had ever seen. And that scared me as much as it made me happy and filled my stomach with butterflies. I was just happy being his friend…I wasn't ready to have my dreams come true…So that's why, every time he asked me who I had a crush on, I'd answer "It's just a idiot…Not like your girlfriend's boyfriend…So, take care of her, okay?" But those small comments weren't enough…

Five weeks after he finally noticed who I was, he broke up with Carmen…Shocking, right? He dumped the perfect girl and why?

"I thought she was in the way." He answered me when I finally got the courage to ask him what had happened.

"In the way of what?" I asked, playing with the straw of my milkshake. We were at this small café, where we had now started the habit of coming after school.

"Of being with you." He retorted with no shame.

"W-what?"

With my shock, Jared got embarrassed.

"I like you, Kim…I really, really like you and…I couldn't be with Carmen anymore, could I?"

"B-but…" I was speechless. "I thought we were just friends!"

Jared shrugged.

"That was my way to get close to you…Friends can have a crush on each other."

"B-but…" While my heart was beating the fastest it had ever beat, my mind was throwing sneaky comments as it was impossible for him to like me in such a small period of being friends or how this was just a joke and, after getting me, he would go back to Carmen… "No." I shut my mind. He was genuinely my friend. I just couldn't accept the fact he felt the same way I did.

"No what?" He asked, confused.

I shook my head.

"You can't really, really like me!" I exclaimed, now terrified with what was going on. "You can't have dumped Carmen! I mean, you…you asked her out in front of our Math class! You must have really, really liked _her_!"

Jared was hurt.

"But then I realized that I had been stupid. Carmen is a great girl, but not for me…She doesn't match with me." He tried to explain.

"And I do?" I asked. "Please, Jared, you and I are the opposite!"

"But…"

"No!" I knew I was giving away my dream since I was nine, but it didn't feel right...There was a piece of the puzzle missing and, even though my heart was screaming for me to accept the reality, I preferred to trust my brain when it said there was something Jared wasn't telling me. "We're friends, Jared, that's it…"

He was hurt. I could see how hurt he was by my words. And it hurt me to do that.

"Nothing more?"

I gulped.

"No." I lied.

"Never?"

"Never." I lied again. Why did I lie about that? Only God knows…

After that day, every time I saw Jared, he never smiled. He still talked to me, but he didn't smile…He was…hopeless. And it was completely my fault, and Mila reminded me that every day after greeting Jared in the morning, but… the situation still didn't feel right. Even when Carmen talked to me in the girls' bathroom and said that Jared was a great guy and I should give him a chance…Not even then…

"So, we're still just friends?" He asked me one day. We were both drinking a milkshake, keeping alive the ritual of going to a café after school.

I sighed.

"Jared…"

"I just want to know what I can do to change your mind, Kim." He interrupted me, miserable. "I'd do anything to have you as my girlfriend."

"Why?" I asked him, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Why?" He repeated, confused.

I nodded.

"Why do you want me so much?" I asked, blushing.

He closed his mouth and looked around, trying to find an easy way to explaining it to me. Translating: he was trying to tell me part of the truth without showing me the missing puzzle piece.

"It's complicated, but…Can't you believe when I say I really like you?"

I sighed.

"I do believe in that, Jared…You have proved that to me a few times…" I said, blushing even more when remembering the adorable things he did for me and how he looked at me as if I were a diamond. "I just…I can't bring myself to feel the same way you do." I lied again.

He was quiet until he left me at my place. Since I was feeling terrible for lying to him, for not forgetting the small piece of puzzle that was missing, I leant over and kissed him on the corner of his lips, taking him by surprise. That was my way of saying that I had lied to him, that I did like him the same way he liked me.

"I just need absolute honesty, okay?" I said almost in a whisper as if it was a terrible secret I shouldn't be talking about.

Jared just nodded. He didn't give me what I wanted. But our friendship got better. He smiled more often, he touched me more often, which, I must add, I liked a lot and he was more honest. He didn't exactly tell me the truth. He just said that someday he would tell me.

"How do I know you're not just playing with me?" I asked, mocking the situation a little bit, while finishing a Math exercise.

Jared didn't reply. When I looked at him, he had this really upset face expression and was shaking slightly.

"Jared, I was kidding…" I added.

He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

"I would never do that to you, Kim. In fact, if someone played with you, I'd kill them." He explained.

"Let's not overreact, Jared…" I asked him with a tiny smile. "A big guy like you always next to me… I'm pretty sure no one would dare to touch me."

A small smile appeared on Jared's face. I knew I had pleased him. So, I went back to my Math exercises. Jared was entertained looking at me as if he were fascinated that I was really sitting there in front of him, talking to him and all.

"Sorry…" He said out of the blue. I frowned. "I'll tell you everything you want to know someday…I promise you…"

"Really?" I asked just to be sure.

He nodded.

"I'm just trying to prepare myself for it."

I rolled my eyes.

"You could prepare me as well, don't you think?" I asked.

He just smirked.

So, to sum up, I kept waiting. I don't know what it was that I was waiting for, but I still did. I waited for the moment in which I would know the truth about Jared's sudden interested in me, in which I would know that Jared and I were on the same page… I waited till the day that Paul Lahote talked to me…

"Why don't you give him a chance?" He said.

I sighed. Here's the part I hadn't really told you about. Paul and I were not only partners in Math. We were kind of friends. Three years ago he saw my doodles about Jared and made fun of me. I blushed and begged him not to tell anything. He didn't. In the next class, he sat down next to me and apologized. He had seen how invisible I was to Jared. I told him it was fine, I was used to it. Usually, Paul would ask me how are things with my crush. Until last month, my answer was always "It's the same" and then he started to hang out more times with Jared (Let's not forget he had joined the gang as well) and noticed how I wasn't invisible to Jared anymore. He didn't ask me many things about how great things were going now that Jared was my friend. Until, of course, the day when he decided to be the hero.

"Why?"

"He really, really, really likes you."

"He felt that way about Carmen." I replied cynically. I was kind of pissed that he was such a good mate with Jared now and couldn't help me in knowing what the hell was going on. "What changed it?"

"You."

"I've been sitting next to him for the past four years…I didn't do anything, trust me." I stated, copying what the teacher was writing on the board.

"But Kim…Believe me…" Paul asked.

"Tell me how I should? Can't you see my point of view, Paul? I've been dreaming about that guy for years! And out of the blue he starts talking and saying he likes my company and now he says he really, really likes me. I mean, how weird is that? I need a sensible explanation! And then I'll be with him, no matter what!"

"That's what you need?" Paul asked.

"Yes!" I replied convincingly. "I want him, Paul, you know that. I just need him to tell me why he suddenly wants me as well…"

Paul seemed pleased. "Okay then."

After school I learned about the wolves and how our old legends were actually true. Paul told me everything, phased in front of me and said Jared was the same as he was. Still, it didn't answer my question: Why did Jared like me now?

"That's something for him to tell you." Paul replied. Then, he chuckled. "I'm surprised you aren't shocked with everything I've just showed and told you."

"Oh, I am." I replied, a little bit abstracted from reality. "I really am…But my best friend is Mila and…I'm used to crazy things happening."

Paul laughed again.

Later that night, Jared showed up, calling my attention by knocking on my window, like I used to dream about.

"I'm going to kill Paul." He said, grumpy.

"Why? Because he decided to tell me truth? Well, not the entire truth…"

Jared sighed, sitting down on my bed. He was shirtless. I tried to ignore the fact that he was probably the hottest guy on this entire planet and he was sitting next to me, trying to explain why he really, really liked me.

"He left the hard part to me, thankfully. This part will only make sense if I'm the one telling you it…"

"Go for it." I said.

Jared smiled.

"You know, in the beginning, I believed you were going to be a really shy girl…"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Jared." I replied with a small smile. "It's Mila's fault, anyways."

Jared chuckled. Then, he got serious, ready to tell me the other half of the truth.

"As a wolf,…we get new, improved abilities…"

"Paul explained that to me." I interrupted. They could even hear each other's mind when they were wolves. What happened to privacy?

"Well, there's this small aspect that he left for me to tell…" He explained and took a deep breath. "It's called imprinting."

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

"Our way to find our soul mates." Jared answered directly.

I blinked, trying to finally join all the pieces of puzzle together.

"Wait…Does that mean…?"

Jared nodded. "I imprinted on you, Kim. When I tell you I really, really like you, I'm lying…I love you…I love you with all my heart."

I was speechless. I finally knew the truth. I was over the moon by it…Of course he being a wolf scared me a little bit, but…I knew everything now…And the most shocking part was that all this time I believed we weren't on the same page because I had been in love with him for years and he had only got interested in me now, but, after all, I was wrong…What he felt for me was magical. We had a bound now…Kismet was on my side…I got the guy I've always wanted.

"Kim, say something, please."

"I've loved you since I was thirteen." I said, still astonished with the truth. "I never believed you would feel the same way…And here you are…"

"I'll always be here with you, Kim…Always." He touched my face with both hands, making me stare at him. "I'm sorry I took too long to realize it…"

"You've no idea how many times I've dreamt of hearing you telling me you loved me…" I muttered.

And, finally, he kissed me passionately as I had always dreamt. I finally could call Jared mine…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review! There might be more one-shots!**

**Love, Di. **


End file.
